1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure and, more particularly, to a mounting structure for data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices are continually improving. With the development of computing technology, many new types of storage devices have improved communication interfaces, larger capacities, and are smaller in size. These new types of data storage devices are usually placed in a single storage server to enlarge storage capacity. Different types of data storage devices may be assembled in the single storage server. Occasionally, when data storage devices are integrated into the storage server, different types of data storage devices may inadvertently be placed in erroneous positions. This creates a mismatched interface communication between the data storage devices and a circuit board of the storage server, and potentially leading to a failure of the data storage devices and the circuit board.
Therefore, a mounting structure to fix a data storage device in a computer is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.